totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun zone mutant territory
Location: Boney island (formerly); Gembrook Melbourne Victoria Australia. Purpose: Home of the mutants, Camping ground, Farming. Date opened: 20/8/2014. Status: Active. Owner: Total drama under the moon; the Victorian government. The fun zone is a forestry territory in northern Gembrook it is home of the mutants creatures form the total drama series, it used to be on boney island in southern Victoria but when camp wawanakwa sunk after total drama all stars the Victorian government decided to decontaminate it & make it a tourist attraction but after that was done the mutants would have no home, so TDUM decided to have the fun zome moved to a forestry place in Gembrook so the government approved there idea so TDUM brought the spot in Gembrook for $10K & made it a mutant paradise constitution of the funzone started on 1/4/2014 (4 days after the TDAS incident) & finished on 15/7/2014, it opened to the public on 20/8/2014 because the mutants needed time to sett le in & get used to visitors, they also wanted tourists to see the mutants or be able to camp there so they made that possible as well, the fun zone houses: Kurth Kiln regional park, Halls outdoor education, Gilwell scout park, Shepherd creek, it also has non mutated creatures too, the fun zone has its own atmosphere so no radiation can escape, the mutants won't leave the fun zone, regular humans & animals can not mutate by the radiation, it is a protected place meaning that logging & hunting is illegal (the mutants will attack any one who volatiles this rule), the camp sites have power & lighting, the fun zone is closed during code red fire danger days. Rules: No littering (bins provided), No logging, No hunting, No swimming, Keep an eye on food (the mutants will try to still food), Report any faults to TDUM, Give way to mutants crossing the road, No fires during fire ban days, No trespassing in restricted areas, Enjoy your stay. Halls outdoor education: HODE is a small but active education provider there bace camp is located in the fun zone just off Beenak road they do school camping & other activities, the interns Jseeica, Jake, Jerry & Josh form total drama live there all 4 of them wore mutated & moved to the fun zone they help out at HODE, they also run stringybark lodge witch is next door to HODE. Kurth Kiln park: KKRP is a national park in the fun zone it's where the camp sits, Shepherd creek & Kurth kilm are located, the mutants do hung out in the area waiting to still food from humans. Gilwell park: GP is a scout camp program in the fun zone it's where scouts can experience the mutants & have fun. Faults: these are the following, street light not working, camp site power point or light not working, blocked toilet, traffic light not working, broken sign, if this happens call TDUM, quote the number on the pole/wall & tell them the problem.l Category:Places